Forsworn: The Shadows
A Fanfiction about the Forsworn. January 12th 1945, Nazi Germany is surrounded by the Allies, Defeat is inevitable... Waffen SS officer, Brigadefuhrer Xehanort D'Venables, Hitler's top General... is not all he seems to be, secretly '' ''representing the Grand Imperial Order...' ''The GIO move in the shadows... biding their time... Characters Kwagar Ocata.jpg|Kwagar, Lord of Darkness ~ Overlord of the Forsworn Aqueron Ocata.jpg|Aqueron Ocata ~ The Shadow of the Forsworn Brigadefuhrer D'Venables.jpg|SS-Brigadeführer Xehanort D'Venables ~ Lord of the Forsworn Qswas.jpg|Polkóvnik Qswas De Lyon ~ Forsworn RavenAnime.jpg|Miss Raven Potter ~ Forsworn Hannah D'Venables.jpg|SS-Hauptsturmführer Hannah D'Venables ~ D'Venables Wife Hitler.png|Adolf Hitler ~ Forsworn Target January 12th 1945. (Chapter One) Two shadows stood beneath the clock tower, as it chimmed to announce the beginning of the 12th. The two shadows went unnoticed by the few people out that late at night. A passing police constable saw them, approaching them silently in the thoughts of arresting what looked like black marketeers, as he walked up his legs suddenly stuck fast, his eyes widened in horror as one shadowy figure turned to him, "Leave us be..." it said in a cruel whisper. The policeman ran for his life and the figures barely noticed him leave. "Aqueron... the time has come..." Kwagar Ocata reverted back to his human form, that of a young man in dark, elegant clothes. A thin smile on his lips. "Shall I inform Xehanort?" Aqueron Ocata smiled under the mustache that dominated his face, the appearance of an old man upon it. "It's time to end this war... so yes... Inform the SS-Brigadeführer... It's time to eliminate the pawn..." Kwagar smiled and disappeared into the night, nothing more than darkness within the shadows. Aqueron smiled softly to himself and walked down the street, murmuring to himself... Oh yes... this would indeed be what they had been waiting for... what they had been working towards... ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile in Berlin, at the headquarters of the 1st SS-Waffen Für Vereidigt Division, a thin, golden haired SS-Brigadeführer sat eating his evening meal with his wife, a SS-Hauptsturmführer. They sat in perfect silence, both looking at each other coldly, the only sound came from the old gramophone in the corner. It was Xehanort who broke the silence... "Do you not like the wine my dear?" She looked at him coldly, sipping her wine, she then gave him a mocking smile. "It's just delightful dear" He gave her a scowl, straightening himself in his chair, taking a sip of wine, he touches the Iron Cross hanging around his neck then looks at her. "What is it... Do not lie to me either" He looked at her intensely, she shifted in her seat, before softening slightly. "Will we win this war?" Xehanort smiled, looking out the window into the night, he laughed slightly, listening to the sound of thunder in the distance. He turned to her, giving her a loving smile, something he hadn't done in years. "No." He stated it simply, looking at her with a glitter in his eyes. Hannah looked at him with a look of horror on her face. He laughed at the horrified expression on her face. She was stopped from asking anymore questions by the ringing of the telephone in Xehanort's office. Xehanort walked out, leaving the meal almost finished upon the fine cutlery, the wine glass empty. Hannah could hear him answer the phone... "Ja... Ja, das ist D' Venables , Ja ... Ahhhh Schatten ... es ist Zeit?" She didn't hear anything else, but the slam of the office door closing and the music playing upon the gramophone... The wine glass in her hand shattered upon the wall several seconds later... January 13th 1945 (Chapter II) The teacher began ringing the bell, announcing to her students that their lunch was over. As the students began pouring back into the school building, several Luftwaffe fighter jets screamed over head. A young girl of the appearence of no more than fourteen years slowly walked into the building. The teacher scowled at her and beckoned her to hurry up. The girl ignored her and kept walking at a steady pace, up the stairs and into the building. "Get to your class Miss Raven!" The teacher snapped at her, while Raven merely looked at her with big, dark eyes. "I believe papa is coming to collect me actually..." The teacher looked at her and shook her head, a thin curl of the lips forming. "Don't be absurd child... your father has no interest in you... he abandoned you!" She hurried Raven along, towards the class room where they were studying the history of Germany. Raven sat quietly at her desk, ignoring most of the propoganda that the teacher was putting into the minds of the young fools around her. She could sense he was coming, she knew it wouldn't be long. Suddenly, a commotion could be heard in the corridor. The teacher looked annoyed and looked even more horrified as the framed picture of the Fuhrer suddenly fell of the wall and smashed. Raven smiled, as the teacher's eye grew wide with shock as a tall, thin, high ranking SS officer walked into the room, flanked by the headmaster. The headmaster looked rather nervous and announced to the teacher, whilst the officer gave a smile to the children present. "SS-Brigadefuhrer D'Venables is here to collect his daughter... Miss Raven..." Xehanort looked at the headmaster, then at the teacher. Raven watched this with her lip curled in satisfaction. "Miss Raven... collect your things... your... your father is here to collect you" Raven got up, put her coat on over her school uniform and collected her few books, walking towards Xehanort, who took her by the hand and lead her out. The last she saw of the miserable teacher was her standing over the shattered remains of the Fuhrer's portrait. ~ ~ ~ As they stepped into the waiting mercedes staff car, Xehanort looked at Raven and nodded. "It's time..." She did nothing but nod, knowing precisely what he meant. As the staff car drove through the streets of Berlin towards the headquarters, Raven smiled even wider before breaking the silence. "How will you do it?" Xehanort looked at her, holding up his hands and forming it into a fist. "I shall snap the life from his body... as simple as that" He fell silent and looked out the window, at they pulled through the gates of the headquarters, Xehanort acknowledged the salute of the SS guards. "Your mother has been so worried about you... she will be happy to see you... " They both gave a chuckle in unison. "Poor mummy... she's so niave." The staff car pulled up to the drive, the tall, rather stiff driver opened the door for them. Hannah was waiting at the step, she saluted her husband and then embraced Raven. Raven embraced her and made a fuss. "Oh mummy... those horrid teachers... such horrid people, please don't make me go back there..." Hannah looked at Xehanort, who smiled to her, than looked back at Raven. "I think your father has seen to that..." Xehanort gave a thin curl of the lip, walking inside with Raven's bag. The driver shuffled back to the car and drove it around to the waiting garage. "I missed you mummy" Hannah smiled and walked inside, Raven followed behind her, smirking and looking at Xehanort with her large, dark eyes... She doesn't suspect a thing... was all that they said between their minds... January 15th 1945 (Chapter III) The phones were ringing constantly, above that the chatter of people, the occassional tremor from a bomb that fell to close to home or the occassional five second blackout, these were all parts of life in the cramped and cold quarters of the Fuhrer's bunker under the Reichstag. Xehanort moved fluidly through the crowded room of officers and other officials of the Third Reich, making his way to the door of the briefing room. He pushed aside the guard who stood in his way and walked in, barely acknowledging the men around him, only saluting the man, who wore a plain suit, his black hair slicked to the side, who was rubbing his finger against his moustache. "Mein Fuhrer, the Russian's are getting closer... what would you have me do?" Adolf Hitler looked at Xehanort, he gave a small smile, standing and walking around to him. He placed an arm around Xehanort's shoulder, smiling. "At least one of my Generals is still willing to obey my orders!" The Fuhrer looked grim after this, he patted Xehanort gently on the back and walked around back to his desk. "General D'Venables... your division... they will serve as the last line of defence, alongside General Monhke." Xehanort nodded, he gave the Fuhrer a reassuring smile, which seemed to win the Fuhrer over. The Fuhrer looked at the other officers present. "You see! This man! He remains positive when no one else will! He knows that this is just the beginning!" Xehanort nodded, agreeing with the Fuhrer, they exchanged a few more pleasantaries and then Xehanort left, walking out into the corridor to find Raven sitting waiting for him. He gave a brief nod to her, then walked over, taking her by the hand. "Come along Raven, time to go home" "Oh but I like it here... everyone is so 'nice' aren't they?" Suddenly everyone turned around and gasped as the Fuhrer exited the office, walking up to Xehanort and placing his hand in Xehanort's. "You shall have a place at my side... when we rebuild the Reich!" Suddenly the Fuhrer noticed Raven, he smiled and bent down to her, taking her by the cheek and pulling it slightly, she gave a look of annoyance to which the Fuhrer laughed slightly. "A strong willed young lady... what is your name little Fraulein?" Raven looked at him with big, dark eyes and smiled sweetly. "My name is Raven... this is my Daddy" The Fuhrer stood and looked at Xehanort, smiling. "You never told me you were a family mein friend! you must dine with me tonight! Bring your wife and lovely daughter" Xehanort gave a small bow, nodding whilst Raven feigned excitement. "Can we Daddy? Can we please?" "Of course, Mein Fuhrer, it is an honour" The Fuhrer waved it away and smiled, placing a hand on Xehanort's shoulder. "It will do my wife and I good to have company that isn't political!" Xehanort nodded and took Raven by the hand, thanking the Fuhrer he walked through the crowded room and out to the waiting staff car. Raven smiled wickedly and Xehanort smirked. "He doesn't suspect a thing... driver... home" ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile in London.... Category:Legends